The present invention relates to a liquid cooling system for the purpose of cooling a heat-generating body, and it relates to, in particular, a liquid cooling system being suitable for an ultra-small and/or thin structure and an electronic apparatus applying the same therein, such as, a personal computer, etc., for example.
In the conventional art, as is already known in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-237582 (2001) (Patent Document 1), for example, it is described therein, that a plane-like bag made from a flexible sheet is used to be the heat-radiation body, which has high heat-resistance and superior heat-conductivity, in particular, aiming an electronic apparatus equipped with a liquid crystal display. Further, it is also described that the heat-radiation body made from such the bag has a flow passage for refrigerant, which is formed with provision of plural numbers of partitions therein, being nearly in parallel with an outer periphery portion thereof, and that it has also an inlet/outlet for refrigerant on the outer periphery portion thereof, protruding in the direction in parallel with the plane-like surface of the bag.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-237582 (2001)
In such the Patent Document 1 as mentioned above, however sufficient consideration is not paid thereon, in particular, from a viewpoint, such as, about thin-sizing of the heat-radiation body and/or a tank, and about lowing a cost and high reliability thereof.